A STEM OF CHERRY BLOSSOM
by KNY97
Summary: "Terima kasih untuk bersedia mendampingiku. Terima kasih untuk selalu berbagi beban pekerjaan bersamaku. Terima kasih untuk menjadi istri dan ibu dari putraku. Dan terima kasih untukmu yang telah mencintaiku bahkan hingga jantungmu berhenti berdetak. Selamat jalan, sayangku."
**A S** **TEM** **OF** **C** **HERRY** **B** **LOSSOM**

 **Written by Kanayadiophtine [KNY14]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk bersedia mendampingiku. Terima kasih untuk selalu berbagi beban pekerjaan bersamaku. Terima kasih untuk menjadi istri dan ibu dari putraku. Dan terima kasih untukmu yang telah mencintaiku bahkan hingga jantungmu berhenti berdetak. Selamat jalan, sayangku._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari yang telah berlalu dan aku menikmati hidupku bersamanya. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan saat aku dapat membagi segala hal dan menghabiskan seluruh waktuku bersamanya yang telah bersamaku selama lima puluh tujuh tahun ini. Membentuk sebuah keluarga kecil dengan dia sebagai istriku serta ibu dari putraku dan akan tetap begitu seterusnya bahkan hingga kami berdua tak lagi ada di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Aku masih ingat pertemuan pertama kali kami. Saat itu, di perpustakaan Universitas Tokyo. Mataku menangkap dan seolah terpaku pada sosok bersurai pink dengan kacamata bacanya di sudut perpustakaan. Sosok itu tengah serius membaca sebuah buku tebal yang dapat kulihat berjudul "Hematologi". Oh rupanya ia mahasiswi kedokteran-tebakku saat itu.

Hingga semuanya terasa berjalan sangat cepat. Aku mencoba mendekatinya dan berhasil semakin dekat dengannya. Inilah yang menjadi awal dari segalanya. Sungguh aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini saat dia mengiyakan ajakanku untuk memulai suatu hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman. Hey! Aku bahkan masih mengingat senyumannya. Senyuman seindah kelopak sakura dimusim semi. Ya, itulah dirinya gadis musim semiku dan dialah yang telah Tuhan takdirkan untukku.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali dan mencoba untuk beradaptasi dengan sinar matahari yang masuk dari kaca jendela bening yang telah terbuka. Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari eksistensinya sampai mataku terpaku pada setangkai bunga sakura sebelahku. Dengan sebuah kertas kecil bertuliskan kanji yang ditulis rapi beserta kata-kata yang setiap tahunnya akan ia tuliskan pada lembaran kecil tersebut lalu menyelipkannya pada setangkai sakura berpita putih. Merah muda dan mengingatkanku padanya dan tanggal hari ini.

'eien no ai'

Aku tersenyum, tentu saja.

Setiap Hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang bertepatan dengan awal musim semi, dia akan selalu memberikanku setangkai sakura dan kertasnya. Lima puluh tujuh tangkai sakura, seorang putra dan sebuah cinta seumur hidup. Itu adalah hal-hal yang mengisi hidupku saat ini. Hal-hal terindah yang Tuhan ciptakan dan menurunkannya di dunia ini- sebagai milikku.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku mendongak. "Hey, Happy 57th Anniversarry"

"Happy 57th Anniversarry, too" Ia tersenyum.

"Haruskah kita berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang sebentar?" Aku mendongak, melirik jam dinding. "Ini masih jam tujuh pagi"

Ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah"

Cukup dengan satu kata itu untuk membuatku segera bergegas. Membersihkan diri secepat mungkin dan merapikan diriku. Lalu menghampirinya yang terduduk di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

Kami berjalan-jalan, menelusuri halaman belakang rumah kami yang terbilang cukup luas. Ada sebuah taman yang kudesain khusus untuknya, sebuah taman dengan pohon sakura yang berada ditengahnya. Hal ini seolah menegaskan tentang dirinya yang menjadi pusat dari kehidupanku.

"Kurasa ia tumbuh dengan sangat baik" Ia tersenyum sembari mengelus batang pohon sakura kami.

Aku tersenyum seraya mendekat kearahnya. "Kau benar, ia tumbuh secantik orang yang menanamnya"

"Setelah sekian tahun berlalu, kau masih saja bisa menggombal seperti remaja saja" Ia terkekeh masih dengan senyum yang sangat mempesona.

Aku tersenyum jahil dan berkata. "Bukankah aku masih terlihat seperti seorang remaja karena wajah _baby face_ ku ini?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri sekali, ingatlah Tuan Akasuna usiamu hampir mendekati kepala delapan."

Aku hanya terkekeh mendengarnya berkata demikian.

.

.

.

Dan kami sering menghabiskan waktu disini untuk sekedar bersantai atau bernostalgia mengenang masa lalu. Hal yang menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa saat ini ia mencintaiku. Mencintaiku seumur hidupnya, dan begitu pula denganku. Aku mencintainya seumur hidupku. Dia adalah sahabatku, istriku, cinta pertama-terakhirku, dan orang yang merangkup isi kehidupanku. Keriput yang telah memenuhi wajahnya dan rambut pinknya yang mulai memutih, ia bahkan terlihat sama saja-selalu cantik.

.

.

.

Hingga waktu menjadi musuh terbesar. Ia meninggalkanku lebih dulu. Tepatnya sebelas bulan lalu. Hari yang kulalui tanpa senyumannya. Hari yang hanya terlewati begitu saja dan sangat berat tanpanya disisiku. Tetapi, sekarang aku tahu saat waktu memisahkan kita justru akan membuat cinta kita tumbuh lebih kuat. Meskipun kehilanganmu terasa sangat menyakitkan dan begitu buruk hingga aku tidak tahan lagi hidup tanpamu.

.

.

.

Ting…Tong…

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, meraih gagang pintu dan menariknya. Ada seorang wanita mungkin usia mendekati kepala tiga berdiri di hadapanku saat ini. Mengenakan dress berwarna biru dengan cardigan rajut warna putih.

"Apakah anda Akasuna Sasori?" Aku terdiam beberapa mengamati sosok asing di hadapanku.

"Iya benar dan kau siapa?" Kulihat ia tersenyum tipis.

"Saya Lisa, dulunya murid Sakura sensei. Beliau dosen pembimbing saya saat masih kuliah di fakultas kedokteran dan dokter hebat yang menjadi panutan saya hingga saat ini" Katanya membuatku otomatis tersentak.

"Hm lalu ada urusan apa kau denganku?" Ternyata dia murid Sakura.

"Ah iya saya jadi lupa maksud kedatangan saya" Ujarnya sedikit salah tingkah.

"..."

"Akasuna-san ini untukmu dari Sakura sensei" Wanita yang mengaku sebagai murid Sakura itu menyodorkan setangkai sakura berpita putih.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Terlihat tenang tapi jantungku berdetak tidak normal, tidak seperti biasanya. "Be-benarkah dari Sakura?"

"Benar ini dari Sakura-sensei" Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Marah dan perih, entahlah semua perasaan menjadi satu saat ini. Perasaan yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti, tidak dapat terbaca dan terasa menghujam jantung.

"Iya Akasuna-san" Wanita itu tersenyum ringan. "Sakura-sensei bilang bahwa anda harus mendapatkan bunga beserta note ini setiap awal musim semi dan ia menitipakannya pada saya untuk diberikan pada anda"

.

.

.

Setelah membiarkan murid Sakura berlalu, kini hanya ada aku. Dan setangkai sakura, juga sebuah kertas kecil terselip pada pita putih.

'eien no ai' Tulisan tangan Sakura yang selalu membuatku tersenyum. Ini yang ke lima puluh delapan tangkai. Tangkai pertama yang kudapat setelah Sakura tiada. Percaya atau tidak, aku bahkan masih menyimpan semua tangkai-tangkai sakura itu dari yang pertama sampai yang ke lima puluh delapan ini beserta note kecil yang selalu diselipkannya. Entah mengapa semua hal yang Sakura berikan padaku adalah hal-hal luar biasa bagiku yang meskipun bagi orang lain itu hanya sebuah hal remeh.

.

.

.

Dan setiap tahunnya, saat awal musim semi tiba maka akan ada setangkai sakura untuknya datang di tanggal yang sama pula. Seakan-akan istrinya-Sakura juga ikut datang. Menghampirinya dalam wujud setangkai sakura yang cantik. Sosok Sakura, wanita musim semi dengan segala pesonanya akan selalu ada untuk Sasori. Di titik terdalam hati Sasori. Ya, Sakura akan selalu ada di sana. Bahkan Sasori selalu menganggap istrinya selalu disisinya tanpa batas ruang dan waktu- pembuktian keabadian- Sakura adalah sosok eternally untuk dirinya. Sama halnya seperti _eien no ai-_ cinta yang abadi yang selalu terselip dengan rapi pada setiap tangkai sakura yang ia berikan.

.

.

.

 _Aku tahu bahwa setiap manusia pasti akan kembali kepada-Nya. Kematian adalah sesuatu yang mutlak akan manusia alami meskipun tak tahu kapan tepatnya ajal akan menjemput. Tapi, yang membuatku tersentak adalah kenyataan bahwa kaulah yang terlebih dulu pergi selamanya meninggalkanku. Kenyataan yang benar-benar memutuskan kebahagiaanku. Mungkin aku mengeluhkan kepergianmu pada Tuhan. Aku merasa terlalu sebentar kau berada disisiku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam doaku, mengapa kau harus pergi lebih dulu? dan mengapa Tuhan memanggilmu secepat ini? Terkadang bahkan aku merasa tak adil akan takdir yang Tuhan gariskan. Tetapi setelah merenungkan segalanya, aku sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat entah itu kau atau aku terlebih dulu akan pergi untuk kembali pada Sang Pencipta. Mungkin untuk saat ini yang dapat kukatakan adalah Tunggulah aku Sakura, aku mencintaimu._

 **A STEM OF CHERRY BLOSSOM –** **END**

 **A/N: Tada! Ini 2nd fict karyaku yang terinspirasi dari film cartoon UP bahkan aku ngetiknya sambil dengerin soundtracknya yang I wanna grow old with you itu. Huwaa lagunya bikin terhura gitu dan sangat disarankan sambil denger tu lagu#promosi-terselubung. Tidak jaauh berbeda darri fictku yang sebelumnya-masih abal. Dan terima kasih banyak buat yang mau bacaa fictku yang MY EXISTENCE. Aku gaa nyangka fict superabal kayak gitu ada juga yang mau baca/favs/follow/comment bahkan sekaligus sarannya. Tapi, aku minta maaf buat yang minta sequel kaarna ceritaanya emang udah mentok sampai situ aja. Jadi, aku mintaa maaf ya dan terima kasih banyak semuanya ^^**

 **Special Thanks to:** Anisha Ryuzaki | Yumi UchiHaruno | Miss Divania Cherry | jxyxngx | Jeremy Liaz Toner | Din-din. Hasan | Guest | Ai |

WITH LOVE,

KNY14

April 2016


End file.
